<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meant to be by SunshineBoy28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830943">Meant to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBoy28/pseuds/SunshineBoy28'>SunshineBoy28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Frat Boy Liam, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soulmates, but also not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBoy28/pseuds/SunshineBoy28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the many injustices of life, the worst, in Louis’ humble opinion, was probably the fact that his body was programmed to be attracted by dickhead Alphas, who he hated with all of his heart. Not only he hated them, he actively tried to avoid them all, no matter what it took. He knew that, biologically speaking, an Alpha would have been the ideal partner, but he simply refused to accept it. All the Alphas he had met in his relatively short life had been insufferable and egocentric from the get go. And the worst combination were probably the Alphas who were also part of the confraternity at his univerity which, surprise surprise, was called Alpha. Creativity, just like intelligence, was clearly not their strongest trait. </p>
<p>OR Louis finds himself at a frat party because Zayn is trying to hook up with Liam, the super cute Alpha he met as he was washing his underwear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meant to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone (well hopefully at least two people will want to read this)! As you will most likely be able to tell, English is not my first language, but I tried my best and I hope it came out ok! If the grammar is completely wrong feel free to let me know.<br/>Hope you enjoy, have a wonderful day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of all the many injustices of life, the worst, in Louis’ humble opinion, was probably the fact that his body was programmed to be attracted by dickhead Alphas, who he hated with all of his heart. Not only he hated them, he actively tried to avoid them all, no matter what it took. He knew that, biologically speaking, an Alpha would have been the ideal partner, but he simply refused to accept it. All the Alphas he had met in his relatively short life had been insufferable and egocentric from the get go. And the worst combination were probably the Alphas who were also part of the confraternity at his university which, surprise surprise, was called Alpha. Creativity, just like intelligence, was clearly not their strongest trait. </p>
<p>Because of that, it was unthinkable to Louis to participate to a party at their confraternity, but he owned something like a hundred favours to Zayn, who had been begging him for weeks to accompany him to the party just to see Liam, the beautiful Alpha he had met at the beginning of the year while doing his laundry. Zayn, his best friend, chill and controlled Zayn who was always minding his own business, had completely lost his mind. He had not stopped talking about the pretty guy with an amazing smell that he had met while washing his underwear for weeks, until Niall, their next-door neighbour, had told him that the guy he was talking about was called Liam Payne. </p>
<p>“I’m sure you will have fun,” Zayn said, even though he didn’t seem to believe it either. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait,” he said, and he couldn’t have been more sarcastic. For the special occasion he had worn his best sweatpants with no holes or spots, a matching black sweatshirt with a hood just in case he wanted to hide somewhere and try to nap, and his black vans. All in all, he looked the picture of happiness and sunshine. </p>
<p>“I just want to see Liam, maybe find out if he is single, and then we can leave,” he said, looking imploringly at him. As if Louis was going to turn around and leave him alone surrounded by drunk Alphas. He was a better friend than that, thank you very much. </p>
<p>“And what if he is taken?” he asked, genuinely concerned. Was he happy about Zayn’s obsession for Liam? Obviously not. But he wanted his best friend to be happy, and if he thought that an Alpha was going to make him happy then he was going to support him… and threaten Liam to chop his balls if he ever dared to hurt him. Anyone who said that Omegas were weak and weren’t capable of defending themselves had yet to meet Louis Tomlinson.</p>
<p>“I’ll find someone else.” He shrugged and smiled tentatively at him, pretending not to care, and he started walking through the street that led to the confraternity. The music was already so loud, even at that distance, and Louis could see the blinding lights coming from the house.</p>
<p>It was a street of houses that hosted confraternities, so no one complained too much about the music unless it was that time of the year all students dreaded to think about, and it seemed like that night everyone had come out and to the huge house that hosted all of the Alphas from the Alpha confraternity. God, such as dumb name.</p>
<p>“Remind me again why I’m here,” he asked, his tone extremely whiny when he saw a guy throwing up on the side of the sidewalk. It was just past nine.</p>
<p>“Because you love me and I did all of your math homework in high school?” Zayn replied without missing a beat.</p>
<p>“Right. You’ll have to remind me that more than once tonight or might just run away.”</p>
<p>“Hey, where are you two going?” someone shouted behind them.</p>
<p>They turned around at the same time, and immediately Zayn grabbed Louis’ wrist, holding him back before he could try and confront two drunk Alphas who were double his size. “It’s not worth it.” He started walking again, pulling Louis with him.</p>
<p>“Oh, c’mon. Don’t tell me that someone with that ass doesn’t want to be fucked” the guy continued, while his friend was laughing like an idiot.</p>
<p>“Ok, I’m gonna kill him.” Before he could jump on the guy, he felt a hand touch his shoulder briefly, just enough to catch his attention. He turned around, annoyed, and even though he had never seen him in the flesh before, he immediately recognised Liam from all the photos Zayn had shown him.</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I take care of this?” he asked, kindly.</p>
<p>“I do, actually, but I can recognise my own limits.” He did not have a death wish, thank you very much.</p>
<p>“Great.” He walked past them quickly, and Louis had to admit that he did look as fit as Zayn had made him out to be, with his brown puppy eyes and well-trimmed beard, not to mention how powerful he looked marching toward those guys. He turned around to look at Zayn, and he found him smiling at Liam’s back with a dreamy expression.</p>
<p>“Guys, what did we say about molesting people?” Liam stopped in front of them, his hands on his hips, and even though he wasn’t using his Alpha voice, Louis still found him pretty scary. Apparently the other two did as well, because they took a couple of steps backwards. “Why don’t you go home? You’ve had enough to drink for tonight.”</p>
<p>“And who are you to tell us what to do?” the same guy as before asked and, encouraged – or rather made dumb – by the alcohol, he stepped closer once more.</p>
<p>“Don’t even try" Liam almost growled. No, he totally could not think in that way about Zayn’s dream guy.</p>
<p>“C’mon, let’s go.” The other guy grabbed his friend’s arm and he started pulling him away.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Liam turned back to them as soon as the two guys were far enough, and he smiled innocently at them, as if he hadn’t just scared off two drunk Alphas on his own.</p>
<p>“Yes, thanks. I guess” Louis forced himself to say, while Zayn couldn’t stop staring at Liam.</p>
<p>“No problem. Are you coming to the party?” He sent a quick glance Zayn’s way, and he seemed to blush a little when he noticed the way the Omega was looking at him.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid so. Are they all already drunk and horny or is there a chance to have a normal and civil conversation?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, you are in the wrong place.” He smiled, looking genuinely sorry. “But lucky for you, I know where the good alcohol is.”</p>
<p>“You know, you could change my extremely low opinion on Alphas.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best. I’m Liam, by the way.” He extended his hand to Louis, who quick shook it, introducing himself as well. “I think I’ve met you before” he said to Zayn, shaking his hand too.</p>
<p>“Uhm, yeah, at the laundromat. I'm Zayn" he said after a moment of hesitation. And Liam clearly had something special, because Louis had seen Zayn flirt with models, he had seen him getting someone to pay for his dinner with just smile and a touch on their arm, he had seen him seduce ten people in one single night just for fun, and yet with Liam he looked like the insecure fourteen year old boy that was scared and didn’t know how to deal with being and Omega. Louis still remembered that day fondly, not because of Zayn’s panic, that had been horrible to witness, but it was what had brought them together. They had been friends for a while at that point, but where Louis was loud and always trying to be the centre of attention, Zayn was quite and reserved, so Louis had been rather surprised when Zayn had come to him asking for help. That had not changed in six years.</p>
<p>“Right, the one with the superheroes boxers” he said, amused.</p>
<p>And let it be known that Louis was the best friend ever. “Oh, those are mine. The lucky pants for exams” he said, noticing how embarrassed Zayn looked.</p>
<p>“I’m not judging, I have a pair of Iron Men.” He lifted his hands as if proving he had nothing against his underwear. “Come, I’ll show you around.” He started walking and Louis had push Zayn on the shoulder to get him moving. His friend was just staring at Liam’s back, clad in the tightest and most transparent white t-shirt that Louis had ever seen, and completely oblivious to the rest of the world.</p>
<p>“So, do you live here?” Louis asked, trying to make the conversation flow, not that the volume of the music was of any help.</p>
<p>“Yes, I swear it’s not always like this. I force them to study from time to time.” He stopped talking as soon as they reached the house, it would have been useless anyway with all those people and the music, and he guided them to the kitchen and then to a door with a big warning attached with bright yellow tape to keep people away. “Go ahead.” He opened the door and moved to the side to let them in, then he followed them inside and closed the door.</p>
<p>Louis was immediately hit by the smell of alcohol and horny Alphas, which was never a good combination.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, they are dumb but not dangerous” Liam reassured him, probably notching Louis’ worried expression. “What do you want to drink?” He got closer to the table at the centre of the room, and Louis followed him quickly, ignoring the way the other guys sitting all around the room were looking at them.</p>
<p>“A beer is fine, thanks.”</p>
<p>“One for me, too" Zayn added. He also looked uncomfortable, but he was clearly too happy at the idea of spending time with Liam to care about anything else.</p>
<p>“Liam, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?”</p>
<p>Before Louis could react, he felt an arm resting over his shoulders, and an Alpha that smelled an awful lot like vodka holding on to him.</p>
<p>“If you don’t step back from me, I’m going to destroy you" he said, furious. He had never understood why Alphas thought that it was appropriate to approach someone that way.</p>
<p>“Harry, c’mon.” Liam helped him move away, and he pulled him against his side because the guy, Harry, was barely able to stand on his own.</p>
<p>“Liam, I’m honoured, but you don’t have his ass.” He started laughing against his neck, the laugh of a very drunk person if Louis had ever heard one. “Oh, he is getting worked up.” He smiled at Louis, showing off dimples that in Louis’ opinion he didn’t deserve, and if it wasn’t that Louis was pretty much shocked by the fact that Harry was able to distinguish his smell in a room full of people, he would have punched him, curly hair and green eyes be damned.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna take you to your room” Liam said, looking like he also wanted to slap some sense into his friend.</p>
<p>“I wanna stay here with Louis” he said, his words slurred. Ok, how did he know his name?</p>
<p>“How do you know my name?”</p>
<p>“Ops.” He started giggling, while Liam was still struggling to hold him up, especially because he kept swaying to the side. “Is Louis coming too?”</p>
<p>“Harry, stop it.” Liam tried pulling him closer, and he started walking toward the door, but Harry managed to get free from his hold.</p>
<p>“Can I have your number?” he asked, smiling seductively at him even thought he was completely smashed.</p>
<p>“In your dreams.” He crossed his arms over his chest, extremely bothered. Usually he would have been scared in that situation, but Harry looked like the least dangerous Alpha in the world, just the most annoying one, and for some reason Liam’s presence was reassuring. He maybe wasn’t the worst match for Zayn, but the jury was still out on that.</p>
<p>“I dreamed about you once, but you didn’t give me your number.” He was pouting, full on pouting.</p>
<p>“Harry, stop it, you are embarrassing yourself.” This time Liam picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. “Be right back," he told them, as if nothing was happening. Stupid Alphas and their damn strength.</p>
<p>Zayn and Louis simply nodded, and they moved to a corner of the room. Everyone was starting at them, some more interested than others, but no one dared getting closer. Neither of them had a mate, they didn’t smell like an Alpha, and yet it felt as if they were avoiding them.</p>
<p>“You and your stupid Alpha,” Louis mumbled, sitting down with a pout and crossing his arms. “At least he is hot.”</p>
<p>“I know” he said, way too fond.</p>
<p>“You better sleep with him, at least it will have been worth it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, believe me, it will happen.” He circled his shoulders with an arm and he kept sipping his bear like everything was normal, like there weren’t twenty eyes on them. Louis knew exactly what he was doing, he knew him too well. That was Zayn’s way of drawing people in, and he was most likely hoping to make Liam jealous.</p>
<p>“You know it’s not necessary, right?” he said, amused. “Just smile and he will be yours.” Zayn was, objectively, one of the best-looking guys he had ever met. With his dark hair and soft eyes, his incredibly long eyelashes and perfect smile, he simply looked breath-taking no matter what. And while Louis was pretty proud of his appearance, of his blue eyes and brown soft hair, he had no problem admitting that Zayn was the hot one out of them.</p>
<p>“Nope, I want him to fall at my feet.”</p>
<p>“You were barely able to tell him your name,” he pointed out. What are friends made for if not for teasing you mercilessly?</p>
<p>“I was surprised ok? We are never going to talk about this again.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. He just loses it when he is drunk.” Liam came back suddenly and, in the most discreet way, Louis had to give him that, he checked them out. “So, all good?” he asked, trying to play it cool.</p>
<p>“Perfect, thank you," Zayn said, finally gaining back control of his own body and especially of his brain.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It had been two days since the party, and Louis could still feel the effects of the alcohol and of the late night they had pulled on his body. But it was Monday, and he was a model student, so he was going to get to class even if he had to crawl – that was absolutely not true, it was just something he was telling himself to feel less guilty. He had managed to get to the coffee shop with five minutes to spare on his schedule, and he was patiently waiting in line, already anticipating the taste and warmth of his coffee.</p>
<p>“Hello," a vaguely familiar voice said behind him.</p>
<p>He turned around slowly, not entirely sure they were talking to him, and he saw Harry, the Alpha from the party. He turned back around, giving him his back, but he soon felt a hand touching his shoulder. “I’m gonna bite it off” he said, annoyed, turning around to face him once more. “What do what want?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to apologise,” he said, sounding almost shy. What type of Alpha was he? “For the other night, I mean, and just now, if I bothered you again.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” was all he managed to come up with, not expecting that. “Thanks, I appreciate that.” He turned back around, but the guy kept talking, ruining the moment.</p>
<p>“I was wondering-”</p>
<p>“Spare it," he interrupted him, this time not turning around.</p>
<p>“You don’t even know what I wanna ask you,” he said, sounding amused and clearly like he was not ready to give up just yet.</p>
<p>“And I don’t wanna know. It’s eight in the morning on a Monday, be thankful you still have all of your limbs.” He was not a morning person, like at all. He had managed to sleep through screaming siblings on Christmas’ morning more than once, that had to say something about him.</p>
<p>“So maybe you could give me your number and I can ask you tomorrow? A Tuesday afternoon at three? Do you think you would be more merciful?”</p>
<p>“You tried.”</p>
<p>“Yup,” he simply said.</p>
<p>The line finally moved, and Louis got to the counter. “A coffee to go, thanks.”</p>
<p>“Can I offer it to you?” Harry asked, still not giving up.</p>
<p>“Usually I’d say yes to a free coffee, but for some reason you Alphas always think that we need to give you something back" he said, as he was looking through his backpack for his money.</p>
<p>“What if it was just my way of apologising for the other night?”</p>
<p>“Really, I said it’s fine.” He finally found the money and gave it to the girl behind the counter, who was looking at him like she knew exactly what he was going through.</p>
<p>“You are really not making it easy for me.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t have to be.”</p>
<p>“Is it because of last night?” he asked. Why was he not giving up? He was doing nothing for his headache.</p>
<p>“I promised myself a long while ago that I was never going to be with an Alpha” he said, hoping that telling him the truth, not that Harry would have known anyway, was going to shut him up.</p>
<p>“Why? I mean-"</p>
<p>“There you go,” the girl interrupted them before Harry could say something so stupid that would have forced Louis to waste his own coffee on him.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He smiled at her and turned back to face Harry. “I don’t need anyone, understood? I can manage just fine without an Alpha. Have a good day.” He left the shop like nothing had happened and he made his way to his first class of the day.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> “Louis!” Before he could ready himself for the impact, Zayn was in his arms, and his back was painfully pressed against the door to their apartment.</p>
<p>“Zayn, what the fuck?” he asked, trying and failing to sound pissed. It wasn’t that Zayn hated human contact, but he was like a kitten, he was okay with it only in small doses and when he wanted it.</p>
<p>“Liam texted me," he said, finally going back with his feet to the floor.</p>
<p>“What? How?” he asked, now understanding why he was so excited. There was nothing he liked more than seeing his best friends so happy.</p>
<p>“I think Niall gave him my number. He texted me earlier and he said he was glad we went to the party and that we are invited to a more exclusive one."</p>
<p>“Nope. Absolutely no. Ask Niall.” He moved away from the door and walked to his room to finally get rid of his backpack after a whole day of carrying it around.</p>
<p>“Oh, please. You had fun after all, don’t deny it.”</p>
<p>“And I’m still paying for it. Plus, I don’t wanna look at you going at it with Liam while Harry keeps bothering me for my number.”</p>
<p>“What did I miss?” He entered his room and sat on the desk, even though Louis had told him more than once that it could barely handle a book.</p>
<p>“He asked for my number this morning,” he explained after an extremely dramatic sigh.</p>
<p>“Interesting," he said, smirking.</p>
<p>“No, I know you are already thinking about double dates and summer holidays but it’s not going to happen. He is the typical Alpha full of himself,” he said, even though he was not so sure about it. The fact that he had apologised had pleasantly surprised him, more than he was willing to admit. And really, how depressing was it that for a simple ‘sorry', something that was merely civil, he was reconsidering Harry. It said a lot about Alphas.</p>
<p>“Lou," he said softly, getting closer and hugging him from behind, even resting his head against his shoulder and rubbing their cheeks together.</p>
<p>“It’s not gonna work this time.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It worked again.</p>
<p>Saturday night he found himself in front of the door of the confraternity, with jeans instead of sweatpants but the same black hoodie, and Zayn who was jumping excitedly next to him.</p>
<p>His friend had spent the whole week texting with Liam, and he had not stopped talking about him for even a second. As soon as he got home, he was bombarded with new information about Liam, and at that point he had read half of their conversations thanks to all the screenshots Zayn had been sending him.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Liam opened the door with his usual big smile and he let them in. “I’m glad you could come.” He pulled Zayn in for a quick hug, making him blush for the first time in his life, and then he hugged Louis too, probably to make things less awkward. “We are still in the living room for now, more people should get here soon.”</p>
<p>“Are we early?” Louis asked, ready to slap Zayn around the head.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, I made you come here earlier. Follow me.”</p>
<p>They went to the living room, and Louis was pleasantly surprised by how clean the house was despite the fact that only Alphas lived there. And were those decorative plants? The smell wasn’t even too bad, all things considered, just a bit too strong.</p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>He turned around and, as expected, he found Harry looking nervously at him. At least he didn’t seem to be drunk that time. “Hi,” he eventually said.</p>
<p>“How are you?” he asked, now smiling happily at him, most likely not expecting Louis to answer.</p>
<p>“Not well, I wanted to stay home in my pyjamas and watch Netflix, but I was dragged here.”</p>
<p>“Oh," he said, taken aback by his honesty. “I’m sorry. I have a tv in my room if you want.” As soon as it was out of his mouth, his eyes widened. “I didn’t mean it that way, just to watch Netflix. You can go there alone, I’ll stay here," he said, panicking.</p>
<p>"I’m so desperate that I could consider it, I’ll let you know. Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Do you want anything to drink?” he asked, politely, and really, what even was Harry? Louis had never met an Alpha like him. He was always – when he wasn’t drunk, that is – so polite, almost too eager to please, and even though he was still extremely bold like all Alphas were, he was far less insistent. He would have described him as a very excited puppy.</p>
<p>“Not now, thanks.”</p>
<p>“Harry, leave him alone,” Liam said, amused. He wrapped his shoulders with his arm and he pulled him against his side. “Behave.” He smiled at him fondly, like you would a little brother.</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything,” he mumbled, and Louis almost expected him to pout.</p>
<p>“I know.” He kissed has cheek, and finally let him go. “So, a round of shots before other people get here?” he offered, but Louis wasn’t listening anymore. Those two were so weird, the way they behaved and talked, they were just so different. Harry had not looked mad at the way Liam had treated him. He had seen an Alpha beat up his own friend because he had told him to chill, but Harry had accepted it and allowed Liam to hug him in front of them, and especially in front of someone Harry was trying to flirt with.</p>
<p>“Lou?” Zayn shook his arm to bring him back to reality. “You still with us?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I got distracted. You were saying?”</p>
<p>“Round of shots?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” He followed them to the kitchen, and soon enough a round of shot became four. He was not used to drink that much, always too worried about staying sober and conscious around drunk Alphas, so he decided to step back and look at the others drinking. As much as he liked Liam, he didn’t know him well enough, and he wanted to be sure Zayn was in good hands in case he got too drunk.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>Before he could register the voice behind himself, he automatically hit behind himself with his elbow, trying to push away whoever was touching his arm and was way too close to his personal space.</p>
<p>“Ouch," the other person groaned, and when he finally turned around, he found Harry bent in half. “Sorry, did I startle you?” he asked, even though he was still breathless because of the blow.</p>
<p>“Shit.” Louis helped him stand, feeling guilty, and he pushed him toward a corner to make him sit down. “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been better. What do you have in that elbow, rocks?”</p>
<p>“Years and year of practice. Can I do anything for you?” he asked, looking at Harry still bent in half.</p>
<p>“Is it too weird if I ask you to come closer?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” He just stared at him, confused, waiting for an explanation with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>“Your perfume calms me down.”</p>
<p>“You are weird," he said, but he still took a step closer. Louis had heard about people who are extremely sensitive to the scent of their partner, but he was not involved with Harry in any way, so it did not make much sense.</p>
<p>“You are still here, though.”</p>
<p>“Only because I feel guilty.” He turned around to avoid having a conversation, but he soon realised that it could have looked ambiguous, so he turned back around.<br/>
“Pity, I liked the view.”</p>
<p>“I can kick you too, if you want.”</p>
<p>“I’m kidding. I mean not really, but you know.”</p>
<p>“Careful,” he warned, hoping to sound threatening, even though he knew way too well that in just a move Harry could have thrown him to the floor. It was so unfair how stronger Alphas were compared to Omegas or even Betas. They were already violent enough, they didn’t need to also be strong and scary.</p>
<p>“Where does your hatred for Alphas come from? Old trauma?”</p>
<p>“Sense of preservation.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you think and Alpha could take care of you?”</p>
<p>“Listen carefully.” He got closer, now really pissed. “The day an Alpha takes care of me it will be because he is a nurse in my nursing home and I will be ninety, understood? I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean-"</p>
<p>“Yes, you did. You Alphas always believe you are essential for this world, that without you we are in danger and we can’t take care of ourselves. Flash news: you are the ones putting us in danger, we can survive alone.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“You can suffer alone now.” He turned his back on him and went looking for Zayn, who had been observing him for the past couple of minutes.</p>
<p>“Everything good? It looks like you just slapped him.”</p>
<p>“Only metaphorically,” he said, going straight for another shot.</p>
<p>“Oh, he really pissed you off," he said, sounding way more amused than what was necessary in Louis' totally unbiased opinion.</p>
<p>“Yep.” He quickly went for another shot.</p>
<p>“Ok, that’s enough.” Zayn moved him away from the table and to a corner of the room before he could pick up a third shot. “What did he do this time?”<br/>
“The usual things Alphas say.”</p>
<p>“So? You’ve never gotten so mad before."</p>
<p>“He just… he seemed different.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” He looked at him with his eyebrows raised and a smirk that promised nothing good.</p>
<p>“Don’t get weird ideas, I don’t like him. I just, I kind had high hopes,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“Ok," he simply said, not really sounding convinced. “He’s coming.”</p>
<p>He had just enough time to roll his eyes, and then he felt a hand over his shoulder. “Did you not learn your lesson?” he asked, turning around.</p>
<p>“Zayn told you I was coming.”</p>
<p>“Right now I’d do it on purpose. What do you want?” He discretely leaned against the wall, the alcohol finally catching up to him.</p>
<p>“I want to apologise. It was not what I meant.”</p>
<p>“Let’s hear it then. What did you mean?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and he just rested all of his weight against the wall. He was not ready to have another conversation with Harry, not with six shots in his system and Harry’s scent so strong. Why was it even that strong? He had never been able to distinguish people’s scents while they were talking if there were others around, and yet Harry’s seemed to overpower everyone else’s, as if it was doing its best to be noticed.</p>
<p>“It’s biological. Just like when I asked to smell you. We are made so that our bodies can be useful to the other.”</p>
<p>“Ah, so you are talking about sex," he said, trying his best not to roll his eyes again. The more he talked, the more he was losing the imaginary points that Louis had given him.</p>
<p>“That too, but it’s not the only thing. An Alpha knows what to do when you are not feeling well, he can scent you and calm you down.”</p>
<p>“And a Beta can cuddle me and cook for me, or I can do it alone and get myself under a blanket to watch a movie."</p>
<p>“But it will never be the same.”</p>
<p>“I’ll survive,” he said, hoping Harry would take the hint that he was done with the conversation. He was so tired of people telling him who he had to be with and why. He was old enough to decide on his own.</p>
<p>“Ok, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Great, now that we are done, I wanna dance.” He grabbed Zayn’s hand, who had listened to the whole conversation in complete silence, and he dragged him to the living room, where people were staring to gather to dance.</p>
<p>“He likes you," Zayn shouted in his ear.</p>
<p>“Too bad for him.” He started dancing, putting a clear end on all the stupid discourses of that night.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>For some reason at around one, on his way to being drunk and very tired, he started looking for Harry.</p>
<p>“Harry," he called, pulling on his arm and pulling him away from the guy he was dancing with.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, sweetly. He didn’t seem drunk that night, it actually looked as if he was the only sober person in the whose house. “Are you feeling alright?”<br/>
“I wanna watch Netflix.”</p>
<p>“Ok," he said, amused. “Come with me.” He started walking, and with all the people there, Louis thought it was a good idea to hold his hand as to not get lost. He tried to ignore Harry’s smile, and he let him guide him to his room. “What do you want to watch?” he asked once they were inside.</p>
<p>The room was fairly big, there were two beds on either sides of the door, and in front of each one were two closets, while between them was a white rug that looked extremely soft and a blue beanbag.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Without giving it too much thought, he went straight for the bed on the left, and as soon as his body hit the mattress, he was inundated by Harry’s perfume. He turned his head into the pillow, to be able to smell it better, and finally closed his eyes.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Harry got closer and delicately took off his shoes, then he struggled for a moment until he managed to get him under the blanket. “Good night, Louis.”</p>
<p>“Night," he said, already half asleep.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The following morning, he woke up with a slight headache and his mouth feeling like cotton because of the alcohol, but other than that he felt like that had been the best night of sleep of his life. He rolled on the bed, until he found himself with his nose pressed against the pillow, and the best perfume in the world hit him. He finally remembered where he was. He sat up immediately, almost as if he had been caught doing something bad, but he regretted it as soon as his head started spinning.</p>
<p>“Hello," Harry said, amused. He was on the other bed, sitting with the blanket tucked under his arms but shirtless. His hair was up in a bun, and his eyes were still small with sleep, sign that he had also just woken up. “Everything good? I can go get you something if you want. Unless you’d rather do it yourself.”</p>
<p>“Asshole," he said, letting his body fall back to the bed and covering his eyes with an arm.</p>
<p>“I’m joking,” he said, laughing at him. “But really, are you ok or do you need anything?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind something for my head.”</p>
<p>“Ok, be right back.”</p>
<p>Louis moved his hand just enough to look at Harry getting up. It was so unfair that his body looked like that, with his long and toned legs covered by fine hair that looked blonde in that light, his stomach defined but with some adorable love handle, and his arms. God, his arms were amazing.</p>
<p>He had clearly not been as subtle as he thought he was being, because Harry smiled at him with his cute dimples and left the room wiggling his ass, while Louis groaned frustrated and hid his face under the pillow. Which he regretted immediately because Harry’s perfume became even stronger. Fuck his life, that was what he got for being a good friend and helping Zayn get laid.</p>
<p>“There you go.” Harry came back a couple of minutes later, and Louis heard a glass of water being left on the nightstand.</p>
<p>“Thanks," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow still over his face.</p>
<p>“You really like my perfume, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“I’m about to throw this pillow at you,” he warned him. He sat down and took his medicine, hoping it would work quickly.</p>
<p>“Oh, c’mon, I’m just trying to see how much I can push you.”</p>
<p>“You’ll find out when you end up with a black eye.”</p>
<p>“From you?” he asked, clearly unsure. “But you are so small.”</p>
<p>“Ok, that’s enough.” He threw the blanket away and leaned down to put on his shoes, trying to ignore how sick he was feeling all of a sudden.</p>
<p>“C’mon, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“You know, you can’t just be a dick all the time and then apologise. What about you stop being an asshole?” he snapped. Harry should have known better than to annoy him first thing in the morning and with a headache.</p>
<p>“I’m just joking,” he said, slowly deflating under his gaze. Good.</p>
<p>“I’m not.” He got up and walked out of the room. “Zayn," he shouted, sure that his friends had slept there that night.</p>
<p>“He is in Liam’s room, come.” Harry appeared next to him, now with some sweatpants on, and he showed him to the opposite side of the corridor. “Li," he called, knocking on the door.</p>
<p>“Come in,” Liam’s raspy voice replied.</p>
<p>Harry opened the door and let Louis walk in first.</p>
<p>“I’m going, you coming with me?” Louis asked Zayn, without losing time saying hi to them. Zayn and Liam were laying in bed, close but not hugging and fully clothed. Perfect, one less problem for him to deal with.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think that’s best," he said, noticing how angry he was. It was never a good idea to let him walk around alone when he was frustrated, he always managed to piss off someone who was double his size.</p>
<p>“Do you need a ride?” Harry asked, politely.</p>
<p>“We live close by," Louis said, harsh, without allowing Zayn to reply. “I’ll wait for you downstairs, don’t take too long.” He left the room, noticing how hesitant Zayn was to get up. He looked unsure on how to say bye to Liam, most likely after a night spent kissing. He was already regretting asking him to go home with him, he was for sure going to listen to at least ten minutes of Zayn rambling about their first kiss.</p>
<p>“Are you really this upset because I said you are small?” Harry followed him to the front door, but he kept his distance.</p>
<p>“It’s your behaviour that gets on my nerves.”</p>
<p>“I said sorry.”</p>
<p>“And I told you that you can’t just be a dick and then say sorry. Try to be a better person and stop apologising.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t offensive” he said, sounding almost mortified.</p>
<p>“For you, maybe.”</p>
<p>“Ok, I’ll never do it again.”</p>
<p>“Who said you are going to see me again?” He raised an eyebrow at him. Unless Zayn was desperate, he had no intention of ever setting foot in that house ever again.</p>
<p>“Well-" he started to say.</p>
<p>“Here I am” Zayn interrupted them right in that moment, running down the stairs, almost falling as he was trying to put on his sweater. “Sorry.” He stopped next to Louis, grabbing on to his arm as he tried to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.” He started walking away, not waiting for Zayn.</p>
<p>“Bye, Lou," Harry shouted.</p>
<p>“Bye.” He didn’t turn around, and he kept walking, leaving Zayn to say bye and thank like a normal person.</p>
<p>He heard steps quickly approaching him, and a second later Zayn was next to him. “Seriously, what’s wrong with you? Since when do you allow someone to get you so worked up?”</p>
<p>“He is an asshole.”</p>
<p>“C’mon, I’ve never seen you like this. He must have something different.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, ok? He just makes me so fucking angry all the time. He seems nice and polite, and the next moment he is being a dick and he keeps flirting and telling stupid jokes.”</p>
<p>“So you like him.”</p>
<p>“How did you figure it out? Was it the dick part or stupid jokes?” he asked, sarcastic, kicking a rock on the sidewalk.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t be this angry otherwise.”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know him, I know nothing about him beside his name. How could I even like him?”</p>
<p>“You know what I’m about to say.”</p>
<p>“Spare me all this bullshit about scent- based attraction.”</p>
<p>“But it’s real, it happens. The way he managed to smell you that first night even when he was drunk and there were all those people around. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about that.”</p>
<p>“Weird but not impossible. Maybe it wasn’t even me he was smelling,” he said, trying not to let it go too much to his head.</p>
<p>“Can you smell him?” he asked, softly, as if he was afraid of scaring him.</p>
<p>“When he is close” he admitted. Laying down in the middle of the road sounded much more appealing than having that conversation first thing in the morning and with a hangover.</p>
<p>“And?” Zayn prodded him.</p>
<p>“He has a nice smell, but that doesn’t mean I’m attracted to him or that I want to have anything to do with a stupid Alpha. End of the story, my headache is coming back.”</p>
<p>“Ok.” He circled his shoulders with his arm and he pulled him closer.</p>
<p>“C’mon, I know you are dying to tell me what happened yesterday night,” he said, already resigned to his destiny, and he gently hit him on the side with his elbow.</p>
<p>“Can I?” he asked, almost jumping up and down because he was that happy. If Louis was not a morning person, Zayn just straight up hated getting up, so to see him so cheerful so early in the morning was making him feel just a little better.</p>
<p>“Yes, tell me.”</p>
<p>Zayn immediately started with an extremely detailed report of the night before. How he had danced with Liam surrounded by all those people, Liam’s hand touching him everywhere and keeping his close, how they had kissed for so long until they were too tired to even look at each other and had decided to go to bed, but as soon as they had been alone they had started kissing again and stopped only at five in the morning. Zayn would have liked to take things further, but Liam had decided to wait because he wasn’t sure they were in the best condition to have sex – at that Louis added twenty mental points to Liam’s score.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The week was going by slowly, so slowly that Louis had soon ran out of things to do to survive his boredom. He was already done with all his course work, he had studied and even revised, he had cleaned up his room, his living room, and now he had nothing left to do. When Friday finally came, he gave up on being locked up at home and he went to the cinema, alone. Zayn was finally on a date with Liam, Niall was at a party he really didn’t want to go to, and all their other friends were home, some sick, others trying to study a month worth of material in just a night.</p>
<p>He was in line to get his ticket when he heard a very familiar voice. “Is this a fucking joke," he whispered to himself. He tried to hide himself, hoping Harry would not spot him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Louis.”</p>
<p>“Harold" he said, not turning around.</p>
<p>“Are you here alone?” He moved in front of him so that Louis was now forced to look at him, and he smiled softly at him.</p>
<p>“Looks like it.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to come with us?” he asked, pointing behind himself to a girl who was waiting for him. She had straight hair to her shoulders, green eyes accentuated by eyeliner – his sister would have been so proud to know he had remembered the right name – and she was wearing a black dress with white polka dots down to her knees.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so,” he said with a forced laugh.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” he checked.</p>
<p>“Is he bothering you?” the men in line before him asked. Sometimes people were not so bad.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I know him, his mere presence bothers me.” He smiled to the man, who laughed amused and turned around.</p>
<p>“Ok, got it.” Harry turned back and walked away. The worst thing was how bad that made Louis feel. The way he was walking, with his head hanging low and his sad face he couldn’t even see but knew was there. He forced himself to look straight ahead and not call Harry back, focusing on moving with the other people and trying to distract himself on his phone.</p>
<p>“Hi," someone said, invading his personal space.</p>
<p>He looked up from his phone and saw the girl Harry was with. “Hi," he said, taken aback.</p>
<p>“Harry asked me to come apologise for insisting so much. He said he would have done it himself but he noticed your drink and he doesn’t think it’s a good combination.”</p>
<p>“That was very wise of him. He already knows what I think about his apologies, but thanks.” He tried to smile, and apparently it wasn’t too bad because she smiled back.</p>
<p>“Listen, as his big sister I have the moral obligation to take his side. He is not a bad person; I just think he doesn’t know how to talk to you.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” he asked, finally stepping closer to the ticket booth once the line moved.</p>
<p>“He seems… nervous to talk to you. I’ve never seen him this awkward while talking to someone, and from what you said it seems like he has already fucked up more than once.”</p>
<p>“He knows I’m not interested. I told him very clearly.”</p>
<p>“Ok then, I can’t force you.”</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry looking nervously at them. He was pulling on his lower lip with his fingers and it felt like he was about to make a hole on the ground because of how much he was moving. “I know I’m gonna regret this, but tell him I’ll sit with you.”</p>
<p>“Great.” She lit up, smiling happily.</p>
<p>“I’ll get the tickets since I’m already here.”</p>
<p>“Perfect, we will wait for you at the door.”</p>
<p>He simply nodded and took another step closer. Damn Harry and his stupid puppy face. But he was not going to fall for it. Absolutely not. He just didn’t want to be alone that night, he was not going to become his friend and he sure as hell was not going to end up sleeping with him.</p>
<p>He bought the tickets and slowly reached Harry and his sister, who were talking about a family gathering they had to go to.</p>
<p>“There you go.” He extended them the tickets and started walking toward the room without waiting for them to reply.</p>
<p>“Hey, slow down.” Harry grabbed his wrist with his hand and slowed him down, immediately letting go of him. “Ok, that’s better.” He started walking at his side, allowing their hands to touch from time to time. “Remind me to give you your money back later.”</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>“How come you are here all one?” he asked, trying to make the conversation flow.</p>
<p>“Everyone was busy and I was bored.” He shrugged, the picture of indifferent, and finally went inside. The room was all black, from the walls to the floor and even the chairs, and it extended in height rather than length. He started walking up the stairs, then he changed his mind and let Harry walk up first. “I know you just want to look at my ass.”</p>
<p>“Can you blame me?” He smiled at him but he walked past him quickly.</p>
<p>They got to the last row and Harry went first, which left Louis between him and his sister. Great.</p>
<p>“I haven’t introduced myself yet," the girl said once they were both sitting down. “I’m Gemma.” She extended her hand toward him, and Louis shook it with a tiny smile.</p>
<p>“I’m Louis, nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Gem, can you give me the popcorn?” Harry leaned over him to get the popcorn, and Louis was overwhelmed by his sweet yet strong and masculine perfume. That was going to be a very long movie. “You want some?” he asked Louis, smiling at him. He looked almost embarrassed, maybe even a bit demoralized.</p>
<p>“No, thanks.” He leaned back against the chair and got his phone out to check his texts.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’m about to die, die I tell you.’<em> Calvin, always so dramatic just because he had a fever. He laughed at that and quickly replied.</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’ll talk at your funeral. “To Calvin, who died courageously fighting a fever he got after stripping in the rain because he was drunk.” How does that sound?’<em> He shook his head, amused, and put his phone back inside his pocket, and only in that moment he realised that Harry was staring at him. “What?” he asked, confused.</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Nothing, sorry." He smiled shyly at him and turned to look at the white screen.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“So, do you have any embarrassing story about Harry for me while we wait?” he asked Gemma, who was looking at them with an unreadable expression.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Absolutely not, that’s out of question,” Harry said immediately.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh, c’mon,” he begged, smiling innocently at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Nope, that’s a privilege reserved for boyfriends and best friends, and you hate me, you don’t deserve to listen to my embarrassing stories.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I mean ok, maybe I don’t like you that much but I don’t hate you," he said, noticing Harry’s expression as he said that. He had tried to look casual and like he didn’t care, but his frown had betrayed him, not to mention his smell.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Still.” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking a lot like a spoiled kid.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Are you going to pout, too?” he asked, amused, leaning toward him. Before he could take control of his body, his hand just reached out and he gently touched his cheek with his finger, where he knew a dimple was going to appear. “Harold,” he said, poking him repeatedly with his finger until he started laughing.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Stop it, that’s not fair.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Of course it’s fair.” He smiled satisfied and went back to sitting on his chair.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“So I can tickle you?” Before Harry could even touch his side, Louis had already caught his hand in his grip. “Great reflexes,” he said, impressed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Thanks. Years and year of avoiding Alphas who don’t get what no means” he said, letting go of his hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“That wasn’t for you. But just a little warning, I kick when someone tickles me” he whispered the last part, as if it was a big secret.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Thanks for the advice.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Louis was not one for mawkishness, or at least that was what he had been telling himself for years, but the smile Harry sent his way made his stomach feel all over the place. The way he had lit up at them joking together, how his dimples were making him look a lot like a little kid, and how all of his attention was solely on Louis. It was simply too much.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He tried ignoring his traitor body and turned around to look at the screen, sighing relieved when the trailers for upcoming movies started playing.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Louis?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Mmh?” he answered, refusing to turn around.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Will you hold my hand if I get scared?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“No," he said, unable to stop his surprised laugh.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Is that your final answer?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Harry," he said, and no, he wasn’t giggling.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“You are smiling so you are not serious. Perfect.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Idiot,” he mumbled, but it came out a lot fonder than he would have liked it to. Even though Harry had the incredible ability to make him furious, he just couldn’t stay angry at him. There was something so pure and innocent about him, and Louis couldn’t help but feel endeared by him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>They were halfway through the movie when he started feeling scared. It didn’t happen often, but all the suspense and the creepy music was making him feel panicked. He was about to curl up on himself to try and ignore the shivers running through his body, when Harry’s warm hand rested on his neck. He jumped slightly at that, then he simply relaxed under his touch, and he even leaned closer to his seat.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Ok?” Harry asked in a whisper.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He ignored how his body was reacting to that and he tried to concentrate on the movie, but Harry’s hand was just too distracting. It felt so incredibly warm and soft, and it was big enough to cover the back of his neck entirely, while with his thumb he was rubbing little circles on his skin to try and calm him down. “I was supposed to be the one calming you down.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“You are, I’m also shitting myself.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Are you smelling me again?” he asked, and he just couldn’t find it in himself to be pissed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“How do you think I realised you were scared?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Ssh, you two," Gemma said, waving a hand in front of them.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Sorry," Louis whispered, moving even closer to Harry even though there was an armrest between them. As soon as the was settled, he felt Harry’s hand move up to his hair, and it stayed there for the rest of the movie, just slowly caressing him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“So?” Gemma asked once the lights were back on. “That was sick, wasn’t it?” She had a huge grin on her face which Louis was finding hard to relate to.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Are you sure she is your sister?” Louis asked Harry, who still looked scared as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t remember you being all that much braver.” He finally let his hand fall from his head and he rested it on his seat instead.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“More than you.” He got up and stretched, getting ready to leave.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Do you have plans for tonight?” Harry asked, also getting up and putting on his jacket.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“No, I think I will order a pizza and have an early night,” he said, as he stated walking down the steps to leave.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh, ok, pity.”<br/>
“Why?” He turned back for only a second, to avoid hitting someone or something, and he blushed slightly when he noticed that Harry was already looking at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“We are going out for dinner, I thought maybe you could come with us.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh, maybe another time, but thanks for asking.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Is this another time happening for real or are you just being polite?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“You’ll have to wait and see. Ok, see you soon. Gemma, it was nice meeting you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“You, too.” She pulled him in for a quick hug.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Do I also get a hug?” Harry asked, showing off his cute smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Let’s not get too ahead of yourself.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I had to try,” he said, still smiling softly at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“See you.” He shook his head, amused, and quickly made his way outside the cinema. He absolutely was not terrified because of the movie, but he was one hundred per cent going to lock himself inside as soon as he got home.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>After that moment it felt as if Harry was always around. He met him as he was walking home after class, he saw him at his favourite coffee shop at least once a week, and he often met him at the park. Every time Harry smiled at him, that soft smile with the dimples that made his eyes crinkle, but he never stopped, he never tried to talk to him or flirt, and a very deep part of Louis couldn’t help but feel disappointed. An extremely deep part of him, like barely there.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>After almost a month of that, Harry finally decided to talk to him again. Not that Louis was waiting for it to happen, absolutely.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Hi, can I sit?” Harry pointed to the chair in front of Louis, who simply nodded and went back to the book he was reading.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He had no idea how to behave around Harry. He was not the typical Alpha he just wanted to scream at, he didn’t want to get rid of him as soon as possible, but he also didn’t know how to talk to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I was wondering…” Harry stopped as soon as he met Louis unimpressed gaze. “It’s not a date, I’ve learned my lesson. I’m going with the cinema with the others on Saturday and I still owe you a ticket so I was wondering if you wanted to come, just so I can pay you back. Zayn, Liam and Niall will also be there.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“What movie?” he asked after having thought about it for a moment. If Niall was going to be there, he could just sit next to him and ignore everyone else. Everyone being Harry.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“We are still deciding, but I’m trying to convince them to go see the last Marvel movie.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m down for that one.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Then I’ll make sure to convince them. I’ll see you Saturday.” He got up from the chair without waiting for Louis to say anything else and he left.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>It had not even been five minutes when he got a text from Zayn. <em>‘Well, well, well. Look who is finally giving up.’<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I’m coming just because he owes me two tickets and because Niall will be there.'<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'If that’s what you need to tell yourself to come, I don’t care. See you at home.’<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He ignored his friend’s text and went back to reading. There was never going to be anything between him and Harry.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <br/>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <br/>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Despite his best efforts, Saturday night he found himself sitting between Niall and Harry, who that night smelled even better than usual.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Can I hold your hand again?” he whispered in his ear, almost suffocating him with his perfume.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“You try that and see what happens.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“It’s the left one, I only need the right one.” He pulled away and winked at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Great, now Louis had in his mind the image of Harry touching himself, and all of a sudden, he realised why Harry’s perfume was so good. Shit. In his whole life he had never been so attracted to anyone’s perfume, not even if they were going out together.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Thankfully for him the lights dimmed as soon as he felt his cheeks getting hot, and not even a minute later Harry’s hand was on his.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“It’s not even started yet,” he said, hoping Harry would catch what he was trying to say. He didn’t think he could last all that time with Harry’s hand on his. It was making him feel safe in a way he didn’t know he needed, with Harry’s hand just enveloping his entirely and keeping it warm.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“It’s the trailer for a horror movie, I’m scared.” He moved has hand until their fingered were intertwined and he leaned back against his chair.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You two need to fuck" Niall said, always so classy.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“That’s what he’s been trying to do for a month, but sadly for him he is not succeeding.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m not trying to get into your pants, I just want to take you out," Harry said.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“So you don’t want to fuck?” he asked, not at all convinced.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I mean I wouldn’t turn you down if you asked, but no.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Somehow I still doubt that, but I really don’t wanna know more about this.” He relaxed against his chair and brought both hands over his legs, hoping Harry would find the position uncomfortable and let go of his hand, but Harry simply moved on his seat and leaned even closer to him. Louis was regretting all the life choices that had brought him to that moment.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m serious, I’m not that type of person.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You could be any type of person, I still would not care” he replied, harsher that he had intended. Sure, it looked as if Harry just wouldn’t get the hint that he needed to stop, but he was not really bothering him, he was never too much – at least when he was sober – and he was always polite. Had he not been an Alpha, Louis was sure he would have found it flattering and he would have definitely slept with him already.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Sorry.” He let go of his hand and moved to the other armrest, closer to Liam.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You are being a dick,” Niall whispered.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“The movie is starting,” was all he said, ignoring his friend and how guilty he felt. He always ended up hurting Harry, and he knew it was not entirely his fault if Harry just wouldn’t stop, that was not on him, but at the same time he felt as if Harry didn’t deserve it.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He waited a couple of minutes, then he started moving closer to Harry, more and more as time went by, and when Harry finally turned to look at him, confused by what he was doing, he grabbed his hand again. “It doesn’t mean anything,” he whispered, barely able to hold back a smile in front of Harry’s. Everything would have been so much easier had Harry not been so fucking adorable.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I know.” He leaned closer to him once more, and this time Louis didn’t move.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <br/>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <br/>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>After that he stated hanging out with Harry a lot more. Nothing was going to happen, he had made that clear, but he couldn’t deny how well he felt when they were together. Harry was always so nice and sweet, he made him feel important whenever they were together, and even when they weren’t, he often sent him texts with random stuff that had made him think about Louis.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>They spent so much time studying in Harry’s room, and the Alpha always had food ready for him because he knew Louis got extremely moody when he was hungry. He kept a blanket around just for him in case he fell asleep at the desk, and he had bought him his personal slippers to wear inside the house. By now he knew everyone in the confraternity, and everyone seemed to like him well enough, so much that he had found himself playing FIFA with them more than once, with Harry cheering for him and trying to distract the others when Louis was losing.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>It wasn’t rare to find him asleep on Harry’s shoulder on the sofa, and he had received way more photos than he would have liked to admit of them asleep together, Harry hugging Louis and Louis hiding his face against his neck. Most people now referred to them as ‘Harry and Louis', because they knew that if one of them was around, the other one must have been close as well, and Louis found that he didn’t mind. He had grown to care so much for Harry, and he was always happy to see him, no matter how his day had been.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <br/>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Lou, can we talk?” They were in Harry’s room, with the boy in question sitting on his bed with his back against the wall and Louis laying next to him as he was reading a book.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m listening." He let go of his book and sat up, ready to hear whatever nonsense Harry wanted to tell him. He had the weird habit of starting all of his conversations as if he was about to reveal something extremely important, but he always ended up talking about what to make for dinner.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I wanted to know if… well, if your feelings for me were still the same,” he said, unable to look him in the eyes.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“What do you mean?” he asked, feeling his heart beating way too fast. Not now that things were finally going great. He liked Harry, of course he did, he felt great whenever they were together and he was an amazing friend, but he just didn’t think that a relationship between them was going to be a good idea. He didn’t even know why, to be honest, but every time he thought about them together – and ok, maybe the fact that he had thought about that more than once should have rang some alarms inside his head– he just panicked.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You know what I mean. I like you, and I don’t think I can just be your friend. I want to, I really do, because I know you don’t want and Alpha, and I wish I could be ok with that, but I just can’t,” he admitted, lowering his gaze even more to his hands, and only in that moment Louis realised how much they were shaking, and how off Harry’s smell was, just totally different and so worried, already expecting to be rejected once more.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Harry, you know-"</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“That’s all I need to know,” he interrupted him.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m sorry.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I was ready first this.” He smiled sadly at him, and Louis felt his stomach sink at the sight of Harry’s wet eyes.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Do you want me to go?” he asked, hoping with all of himself that Harry would say no.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Harry nodded feebly, and retracted his legs to his chest, almost as a protection against him. That was just another confirmation that Harry was not like the others, and yet something was still holding Louis back. Maybe it was just his stupid pride, because he knew, not so deep down, that Harry was perfect for him.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Will you call me?” he asked, hopeful, even though he knew it was going to take Harry a while to get over it. In those months he had realised just how much Harry cared about him, how much he truly liked him, and he had never felt so appreciated before. He knew it was going to be hard for Harry.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Ok," he whispered, not looking up at him.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I really am sorry.” He leaned over him to kiss his head, and he left the room holding his shoes in his hands, just wanting to leave as soon as possible.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <br/>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <br/>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The following week was the most miserable of Louis’ life. He was not expecting to feel so bad, and yet he had not sleep for longer than two hours at the time. He had not realised just how important Harry had become for him, how big of a part he had in his life. He was constantly thinking about him, and he had soon realised that without really thinking about it, he was always looking for him around the campus: he walked in front of his house even when he didn’t need to and he stopped at the park more frequently, hoping to see him walking by. Because of that he decided he needed to fix things.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door. He was nervous, more than he was expecting to be, but he just needed to see Harry and make things better. He missed him too much, and he just needed to be with him, even thought he had no idea what was going to come out of it all.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Hey," Chad greeted him. He had always been nice to him, and more than once he had offered him homemade biscuits when he stopped by for Harry.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Hi, is Harry home?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I think so. Go ahead.” He moved to the side and opened the door more to let him in.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Thanks.” He quickly walked upstairs, taking the steps two at the time, but as soon as he got in front of Harry’s bedroom, he felt as if he couldn’t breathe anymore. The perfume at the top of the stairs was more intense than anything he har ever smelt before. It was so strong, sweet yet spicy at the same time, and it was making him dizzy. Almost in a trance, he started getting closer and he knocked, entering before receiving an answer.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Lou," Harry said, startled by the intrusion. He was shirtless, his hair all over the place and his eyes black because of how much his pupils were dilated. “You need to leave,” he said, getting as far away from him as possible.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“What?” he tried taking a step closer, but two strong arms hugged him from behind.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Come with me," Liam said, softly.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“But Harry-" he tried to say, struggling in the hold.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’ll explain everything, come with me.” He struggled a bit, but in the end, he managed to pull him away from Harry’s bedroom, and suddenly Louis was feeling lost and confused. He didn’t understand what was happening, but he felt completely disconnected from the world, as if he was looking at things from the outside. It felt a lot like being in heat, but he knew that was not possible, it wasn’t time for that just yet. “Shit," Liam exlaimed, sounding worried all of a sudden, and he started walking faster.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“What’s going on?” He tried to make him slow down, but to no avail, so he allowed Liam to pull him along.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He saw the other Alphas of the house looking at him, all with weird looks on their faces, almost as if they wanted to jump on him, which had never happened before.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Get inside.” Liam quickly opened the door of his car and pushed him inside, then he walked to the other side and got behind the wheel.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Are you going to tell me what’s going on now?” he asked, clearly pissed.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Harry just started his rut" he explained briefly, struggling with his car key for just a moment.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Oh, so that smell was him.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“And it set off your heat” he continued, ignoring what he had just said.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“What? No, I-" He stopped before finishing the phrase as soon as he realised that he was wet. “How is that possible?” he asked, not really expecting an answer, just confused and overwhelmed by what was happening.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“If the heat of an Omega is close, the rut of their Alpha can make it start earlier. Simple biology, they synchronise to have more chances of reproducing.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Harry is not my Alpha,” he pointed out.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Not officially.  You can’t deny that there is something between you two. The way you can always pick out each other’s scent is not normal, and you know that. Has Harry ever told you why he already knew your name at that first party?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He shook his head, not sure where that was going. “No.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“He saw you at the coffee shop at the beginning of the year, or rather, he smelled your perfume. He said he wanted to talk to you, but you were already with someone so he simply asked the bartender for your name. He has not stopped talking about you ever since. I’ve never seen him like this, Louis. He is not obsessed with you or whatever, he genuinely thinks you are supposed to be his mate” he said, talking slowly and softly because he knew Louis was about to become useless and not understand what was going on around him.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I don’t-“</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“What’s stopping you? Is it because he is an Alpha? Don’t lie and say you don’t like him.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m scared” he admitted, made vulnerable by his heat. “I’ve never been with and Alpha before, I’m worried I won’t know what to do, of not being able to… satisfy him, so to say. Harry deserves the best, and I’m not sure I can give him that.” He felt breathless after having said that, almost like after running a marathon – not that he would know what that felt like, but that wasn’t the point. He had never even admitted those things to himself, and to say he felt all over the place and ready to crawl in a dark room for the next week or two was an understatement.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Don’t you think he should be the judge of that? If he is in love with you, he must have his reasons. You need to talk to him, tell him what you are so afraid of, and then you can work on it. Together. Harry would never hurt you, nor would he judge you. I’m sure he would be honoured to be your first and teach you everything you need to know about his rut. And knowing Harry he'd probably tell you that you don’t even need to help him out if you are afraid.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I want Harry," was all that came out of his mouth, and he knew that part of it was his heat talking, but he really needed him. He felt as if he was burning from the inside, he was sweating and the wetness in his ass was extremely uncomfortable, not to mention how much he wanted to feel Harry against his skin, inside of him.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Shit." Liam tried going faster, surpassing a couple of cars. “We are almost there.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Harry" he whined.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Just hold on a moment. You will see him soon, ok?” he promised.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Ok.” He tried to calm done and relax, but he felt as if his body didn’t get the memo. He just couldn’t stay still, he felt the need to touch himself and run to Harry, and the only thing keeping him from doing something stupid was Zayn’s smell lingering on Liam, that remained him how much he loved his friend and that he most likely would have not appreciated him getting off with his boyfriend in the car.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“We are here.” He parked his car in front of their building and he got out quickly to help Louis. “Come with me.” He helped him get to the lift where, out of respect for both Zayn and Harry, he pressed the button for him but made him go up alone. “I’ll meet you upstairs.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Louis nodded and leaned back into the wall, breathing slowly and enjoying the cold of the metal. He arrived to their floor at the same time as Liam, and he found Zayn waiting for him in front of the door.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Oh, Lou," he said, softly, “come with me, love.” Zayn circled his waist with an arm and slowly brought him to his room. “I already left water and snacks on your nightstand, your favourite dildo is on the bed and the other ones in the box.” It was surprising how many times that conversation had happened already, both coming from Louis and from Zayn. It should have been embarrassing, yet it was comforting to know that someone knew him that well.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Harry," he whispered, looking at Zayn as if he could make Harry appear out of nowhere.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Not this time, love.” He gently passed a wet rug on his forehead and he smiled at him. “Call me if you need anything.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Ok.” He watched as Zayn left and locked the door behind himself, to make sure he wouldn’t do something crazy like leaving the building in the middle of the night on his heat to go looking for Harry, and then he started stripping. His three days if hell were starting, and for the first time since his first heat, he felt the need to be with an Alpha, not any one, but Harry.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em><br/> </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <br/>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>When his heat finally starts to subside, he sent Zayn a text for him to open the door. It had only lasted two days, maybe because it had started earlier, and even though he still wasn’t feeling his best, he needed to be around someone who wasn’t a porn actor on his computer screen.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Hey," Zayn said once the door was open, smiling kindly at him. “How are you feeling?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"Could be worse.” He shrugged, pretending like he wasn’t feeling exhausted. He had not slept much, which wasn’t helping considering he had already spent a week barely sleeping because of Harry.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“It didn’t last much,” Zayn noted, wrapping him up in his arms. After his heat, Louis frequently felt the need to be close to someone, so Zayn had taken to hugging him and kissing him a lot the days after.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I can still feel it, but I’m conscious enough.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Come, I’ll make you something to eat.” He started pulling him to the kitchen, but Louis stopped him.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Can I go shower in the meantime?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Of course, do you think I can change your sheets or is it coming back?” Zayn was honestly the best.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Shouldn't be too strong if it does.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Ok then.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Thanks, I love you.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Love you, too, Lou.” He kissed his cheek and moved to the kitchen, immediately getting behind the stove, while Louis slowly made his way to the bathroom to wash himself. He felt disgusting, covered in sweat and sperm and sleek.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>When he finally remerged from the bathroom, with only a towel around his waist and one on his wet hair, Zayn was in his room making his bed.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Do you know anything about Harry?” he asked, blushing at the memory of what had happened those past two days. The only thing he remembered was how much he had wanted to see Harry, and he knew he must have said his name more than once, because he was the only thing he really wanted at that moment.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Liam said he still hasn’t come out of his room and that it might take him another couple of days, especially because he saw you as it was starting. He said he lost control, and that three of the guys had to hold him back because he wanted to follow you.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Oh,” was all he managed to say.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“What are you going to do now?” he asked, sitting down on the bed and crossing his legs.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I need to talk with him. I talked with Liam and I might know what the problem is,” he said, trying to distract himself by getting dressed.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“He mentioned something but said it was up to you to tell me. You know that I’m here to help, right? I’ve already been through this.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Thanks, but I think I need to figure this out with Harry if he still wants to.” He looked at his friend, who seemed deep into thought.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Alright.” He smiled softly at him, with that proud and gentle expression he reserved for him. “There are chicken and carrots in the kitchen if you want.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Thanks.” He forced his body to move and he slowly made his way to the kitchen after having recovered his phone from the counter. Once he was sitting, he realised he had twenty missed calls from Harry, all from those last couple of days, which meant it was nothing too important or coherent, but despite knowing that he still decided to call him back.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Hello," Harry answered after a couple of rings. He sounded tired and worn out, but relatively conscious. Louis knew the feeling way too well.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Hi,” he managed to say after a moment. It felt as if he had not heard his voice in weeks, when really it had only been two days.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Lou," he whispered, sounding incredulous and out of breath all of a sudden.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“How are you feeling?” he asked, relived when Harry didn’t end the call when he realised who it was.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m alright now, but I don’t think I will be able to leave my room for another couple of days.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’d like to see you once it’s over,” he said before he could really think it through.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I think it would be best to wait until next week. I’m not sure how my body would react so close to my rut,” he said after a moment of silence.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Ok. I miss you," he whispered, unable to keep it all inside. His eyes were burning and his hand was fidgeting with the napkin on the table. He was clearly not one hundred per cent back, or maybe he was and he just didn’t want to admit it to himself.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Are you ok?” he asked, and Louis could hear the Alpha in Harry coming back suddenly, awakened once again by Louis sounding sad. Maybe Harry really was supposed to be his mate.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“No, I should be there with you.” He was staring to get desperate, his body feeling hot and needy once again.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Louis, please,” Harry begged him, for what Louis didn’t know.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Ok, that’s enough.” Zayn took his phone from his hands and ended the call. “I’m sorry, but this is not good for either of you right now.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Shit, I’m sorry," he said, finally snapping back to reality. It was as though he had entered a sort of trance just by hearing Harry’s voice.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Eat something and then we can watch a movie, your pick.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Ok, thanks.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Anytime.” He leaned down, grabbing his head with both hands, and left the nosiest kiss on his wet hair.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <br/>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <br/>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>It was another two days before Harry called him back, and he was starting to lose hope. No matter how much Zayn kept telling him that Harry was still holed up in his room, he felt as though Harry was finally done with him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yes?” he answered, feeling his heart beat out of his chest as soon as he read his name on the screen, next to a pink heart that Harry had chosen for himself.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Hey.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Hi," he said, almost feeling shy for the first time in his life. Maybe it was just the shame of having called Harry while he was still under the influence of his heat. Yeah, that must have been it.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“How are you feeling?” Harry asked, sounding concerned and caring as usual. God, how he missed him.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Better, you?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Still a bit all over the place. Do you still want to meet up?” he asked, and Louis could hear just how nervous and insecure he was. Harry had never tried to hide his vulnerable side, not with him at least, and it made him feel so important any time he was reminded of that.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I do,” he was quick to say. He had been playing hard to get for far too long.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Ok, I’m glad. Daddy Liam said I can’t leave the house for another couple of days, especially not if I want to be alone with you, so maybe we can meet up Saturday?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Sounds great. Mummy Zayn is also rather protective lately,” he said, amused, thinking about his friend fussing over him and how much he had been eating, as if Louis hadn’t fed Zayn before after his heat because the just didn’t have the force to lift his arm.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m glad someone is taking care of you. Liam told me that your heat was not supposed to start this week.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I don’t wanna talk about this on the phone,” he said, already feeling himself blush. It was going to be more awkward in person, but they needed to talk about everything once and for all.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Ok, I’m sorry.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I just want to do things right, like two adults,” he said, hoping that at least that would give Harry some peace of mind. He knew how much he had been struggling lately, Liam had told him all about it, and the last thing he wanted was to make him feel worse.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I just need to know one thing. Do you think that this change in opinion you had, the fact that you called me and you want to see me, is because of your heat?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m not just desperate and horny if it’s what you want to know. I had a good talk with Liam and I realised some things. Now I just need to discuss them with you,” he explained, omitting the part where he was still confused and terrified.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Alright.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I wasn’t kidding when I said I missed you, nor when I said that I wanted to be there with you. I probably would not have said it any other time, but I really felt that, I still do.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Thanks for telling me,” he said, and Louis could tell how hard he was trying not to get his hopes up, how hard he was trying to play it cool.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Of course. See you Saturday?” He was glad he was home alone, otherwise Zayn would have teased him about his huge grin for at least a week.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Perfect, I will text you to figure out the place and time.”<br/>“Ok, bye.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Bye, love.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He ended the call and just stared at the ceiling, smiling like an idiot. Two months ago, he would have jumped at Harry’s neck for calling him love, now he was trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. So many things had changed in just two months, but not the way his body reacted to Harry.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <br/>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <br/>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Saturday arrived way too slowly, and Louis was happier the he ever thought possible at the idea of seeing Harry after two weeks. They had been texting more in those days, but Harry had respected his wish to keep the serious conversation for Saturday so there was still some tension between them.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Harry.” Before he could connect brain and body, he found himself jumping into Harry’s arms.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Lou.” He held him tighter, hiding his face against his neck.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Even though his heat had been over for a couple of days now, his body still reacted to Harry’s smell,  that a lot more intense than usual. “I’m sorry.” He took a step away him, embarrassed, and he tried to fix his shirt just to find something to do with his hands that wasn’t touching Harry all over.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“As if I could ever turn down a hug from you.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“How are you feeling?” he asked, suddenly feeling awkward.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m still feeling a bit, well you know, like I’m not in control, but it’s much better. You?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Same, but it lasted a lot less than usual so I can’t complain.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Good, shall we go?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>They had decided that for that evening they simply wanted to spend some time together, go for a walk in the park and maybe stop for a pizza to eat on the bench, but no restaurant or cinema or anything too cliché. Louis wasn’t even sure if it was a date to be honest.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Sure.” He started walking, and he forced himself to suppressed a shiver when Harry reached out to touch his back as they were crossing the street.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Shit, I’m sorry.” He immediately pulled his hand away and stuffed it in his pocket, embarrassed.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I don’t mind," he said, and he was surprised by how much he meant it.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“No?” Harry asked, equally surprised.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“No.” He smiled shily and he felt relieved when he saw Harry relax slightly.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“It’s my Alpha instinct, it always takes a day or two longer to calm down. I guess it’s the same for you.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“If you are wondering if I’m being nice to you just because of my heat then the answer is no. I asked to meet you for a reason.” He gently pushed him with his hip to make him go toward a relatively isolated bench.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Which is?” he asked, not looking at him.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Let’s sit here.” He sat down, and quickly got closer to Harry, who seemed pretty cautious that day. “When I came to the house the other day I wasn’t really sure what I wanted from you or what to say, I didn’t think I was ready for a relationship and I still don’t know if I am, but I realised how much I missed you, and how used I was to having you around. And the thing is, I never minded it, I like being with you.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I know I said I can’t be just your friend, but if that’s what you need right now, I can try.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Let me finish.” He grabbed his hand, needing something to anchor himself, and he smiled when he felt how clammy it was. He wasn’t the only one who was extremely nervous. “When your rut set off my heat, I realised that those were just too many coincidences. I never stopped thinking about you, not even for a second. I knew I needed you, and not just for some sex. The problem, as I discussed with Liam, is that I’m not sure how to be a good Omega for you.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Lou," he said, softly, holding tightly his hand. “Love, can you look at me?” Louis compiled, and Harry immediately smiled encouragingly at him. “I really wasn’t expecting this from you.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“What do you mean?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I want to be your partner, not you Alpha, and I would never want you to only be my Omega. I mean sure, there are some perks in all of this, but I want you because of who you are, not because you can satisfy me in bed. I want you because you make me happy. That’s the only thing I want from you. I want to make you happy just like I know you will make me, that’s all.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“What if I needed it? Maybe during my next heat. When I said I needed to be with you, I meant that. I’ve never felt anything like that before, but I needed to be there, to be… yours.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“When the moment comes, we can work on it. And if you don’t feel ready, I have some very good toys and maybe you can let me borrow one of your t-shirts?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“But what you said at the party-”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Listen to me.” He pulled him closer and grabbed his other hand too. “I want to be with you. I don’t want an Omega to fuck when I need it, I need someone who makes me happy and loves me and takes care of me when I’m sick, and I wouldn’t want anyone else. I don’t care about sex.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Do you really mean that?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m telling you this two days after my rut, I couldn’t be more honest if I tried,” he said, amused. “And if you ever want to help me out or feel the need for my help, I’d feel more than happy and honoured to help, but nothing will stop you for telling me to go away if you are not enjoying it, ok? Even if it takes the whole confraternity to stop me, I’d never hurt you.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I don’t think I will ever be good enough.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“And who decides what the standard is? Louis, if we were to get together, it would be our relationship, no one else’s. Even if someone said something mean, if they said we are a weird couple, it wouldn’t be their problem. Since when do you care anyway?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I don’t know, maybe it’s just my heat. I guess I also feel like a hypocrite. I’ve spent years saying I don’t need an Alpha and now look at me.” He closed his eyes and just leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I get that, I do, but your point is still valid. You don’t need me as an Alpha to survive, you are braver than most Alphas I know, and you are so smart and independent. You and I are simply meant to be together, as people, not as Alpha and Omega. And you don’t have to worry about not being good enough. You are perfect for me, the only one I’ve ever wanted.” He leaned closer to whisper into his ear, and when he started using his Alpha voice Louis felt close to tears. “If what you need is to be reassured, then I will spend all the time you will allow me to tell you how important you are and how good you make me feel. I’d be so proud of telling everyone we are together, of going around the campus with your smell on me and mine on you.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Thank you.” He stayed there, just feeling grounded with Harry’s firm chest under his hands and his perfume surrounding him.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Can I ask you something?” he asked, now sounding unsure once again.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Of course.” He moved just enough to be able to look at him, but he made sure that as many parts of his body could still touch Harry's.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“When you say you are not ready for a relationship, do you mean with an Alpha, with anyone in general, or with me?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m not sure, I guess I’m just worried. I went from finding you annoying to not being able to be without you in such a little amount of time, and it just terrifies me. I’m finding it hard to put a name on my feelings, sometimes it feels like too many things are going on at the same time inside my head and I can’t make sense of it,” he explained, hoping it would make sense to Harry.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I understand,” was all he said, trying to smile.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m not sure what I want,” he admitted, finally sitting up straighter. He could see as well as smell how hurt Harry was, but he didn’t know how to fix it while still being honest. “I’m not saying I don’t want you, I’m just trying to figure out how I want things to be.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“It’s ok, you don’t have to give me any explanation if you don’t want to,” he said, trying to reassure Louis even though he was clearly not okay.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“It’s not ok, don’t pretend with me.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I don’t know what else to say.” He lowered his eyes on their knees, the only part of their bodies that was still touching. “I already told you everything I could to try and make you understand how I feel, but if you don’t want to be with me there is nothing I can do.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I didn’t say that,” he said, feeling himself getting worked up and frustrated. He just wanted to be with Harry without too many complications, but at the same time he knew that it would have never been enough for Harry.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Okay.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Harry," he almost groaned, growing more and more desperate. Not only he wasn’t able to make a choice even though it was clear what he wanted, he was also pushing Harry away and making him suffer because of his stupid pride.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Why don’t you think about it? No pressure, you think about it and call me when you’ve decided what you want.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Stop being so fucking diplomatic and tell me what you are thinking.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Harry took a deep breath, deciding what he wanted to say. “I’m thinking that you don’t know how to tell me no, that you feel guilty because we are friends and maybe because of your heat, and in a month you still won’t have called and I’ll be miserable without you. And I just can’t think straight, I’m fighting with my body ever since I left home, a part of me just wants to kiss you, but the other part is just not ready to be rejected again.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You think I lied to you?” he asked in a whisper, feeling on the brink of tears because of how overwhelming everything was. He should have waited longer after his heat.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I don’t know, maybe. Maybe it’s your heat or you’re just trying to be nice. I just with you’d be honest with me, without holding back because you don’t want to hurt me.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I already told you the truth: I’m scared and confused. I’m scared because I think I might be in love with you and I’m confused because you are everything I’ve ever hated but so also so much more than that. You are not the typical Alpha, you are not even the typical frat boy, and this is disorienting. I’m scared that one day you might hurt me, and the thing is, right now I don’t even care, I’d let you. Do you understand how scary that is for me? I don’t even care that you might break my heart because right now you are all I want.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’d never do anything like that, I really think we have something special. And I don’t know how things will be in the future, but I know I care about you and about what we have. We don’t have to be together, we can just try and spend more time together, see how things go and then decide.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Alright,” he finally said, feeling like he was able to breathe again. He needed a long ass nap.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yeah?” he asked, surprised, eyes wide and all.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yes, we can try." He leaned toward him and kissed him tenderly on the cheek, feeling relieved when Harry visibly relaxed.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I won’t let you down,” he promised, holding him against this body and almost lifting him off the bench.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I trust you.” He hid his face against his neck, and just for a second he enjoyed the moment, feeling calm and at peace after so long. That is until Harry pushed him away, both hands on his shoulders and eyes wild.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You’re in love with me?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You just got that?” he asked, unable to hold his laugh in front of Harry’s shocked face.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yes.” Before Louis could say anything, Harry was kissing him, a kiss way too quick in his opinion but still very sweet. “I’m sorry.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You don’t have to apologise,” he said, smiling happily at him. “Wanna walk for a bit?” He got up before hearing Harry’s answer and he reached out to help Harry up. “Liam told me how you knew my name at the party,” he said after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Oh no.” He covered his face with his free hand, making Louis laugh because of how dramatic he was being. “I think I’ll have to find a new best friend.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I think it’s sweet.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You do?” he asked, clearly unsure, and he finally looked at him.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yeah. I guess you are right and there might be something special between us.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Of course there is.” He stopped in the middle of the pathway and pulled Louis closer. “We are special and I know we are made to be together.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Louis simply looked at him and his hopeful eyes, then took a decision. “I need a good cuddle, can we go to my apartment? Zayn is with Liam.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Whatever you want.” He kissed his forehead and started walking again.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>They walked to his apartment talking about anything they could come up with, remembering the first time they had met properly and other parties they had attended together, all the times Harry had almost confessed his feeling to Louis but changed subject at the last moment to talk about dinner.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I did not think this through,” Harry said as soon as they stopped in front of Louis’ door, visibly tensing up.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“What do you mean?” he asked, confused, his hand still on the doorknob.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Your smell.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Shit, do you want to leave?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“No, the opposite. I’m not sure you will be able to make me leave.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Idiot.” He pushed him away jokingly and opened the door, and immediately he felt his cheeks heat up when he was able to smell himself and Harry’s perfume getting stronger as a reaction to it. “Ok?” he asked after having closed the door.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“More than ok.” He tried to fix his jeans in the least noticeable way, but he failed miserably.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Too tight to hide anything, just give up.” He tried to hide his smile and he did his best not to stare at his crotch.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I was trying to be polite.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Don’t worry. Make yourself at home, I’ll grab something to eat and drink.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yes, sir.” He walked by him and gently touched his back just because he could.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Louis didn’t know if it was his hormones or what, but he was soon realising that he didn’t mind the fact that Harry was always trying to touch him, always keeping him close. It made him feel protected in a way. He came back to reality and quickly moved into the kitchen, where he managed to find two beers and chips. “Are you cold or are you trying to hide your erection?” he asked when he went back to the living room and found Harry with his blanket up to his chin.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Both.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m not going to freak out, you know? I’ve seen one before, I actually own a dick myself.” He left the chips and the beers on the coffee table and he started looking around for the remote.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I just don’t want you to think that I’m here just for this, or that I’m the typical Alpha who’s always thinking about fucking.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Darling, I know you are not, we both just finished our heat, I’m not surprised.” He smiled when Harry lifted the blanket for him and he quickly sat down at his side.<br/>“I know, but still.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Ok, thanks for being a gentleman about it.” He cuddled at his side and turned on the tv. “What do you want to watch?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You? Is that creepy?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Just a tiny bit," he replied, hoping Harry wouldn’t notice how red his cheeks had become.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Not my fault you are beautiful.” He held him tighter and kissed his temple.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Stop it,” he groaned, pushing him away with the least amount of effort.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Even prettier when you are embarrassed,” he whispered against his neck.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I really hate you right now.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“That’s not true.” He kissed all over his cheek, making it as loud and obnoxious as possible, and he stopped before reaching his neck. “You know, ever since I first saw you, I couldn’t stop thinking about being bonded to you," he said, something in his voice telling him that his Alpha side was having the best at the moment. For the first time in his life, he didn’t care.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yeah?” he asked, trying to hide the shiver that was running through his back just thinking about it. Stupid hormones.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yeah, I just want everyone to know you are mine.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“If you behave, I could allow you to mark me.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Would you really?” He went back to being his normal self just like that.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“That’s what usually happens, right? You just bond and become mates.” He had, admittedly, a very limited knowledge about mating rituals, he just knew he wasn’t into them and that was it.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yeah, but I never thought you would even consider it.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Harry.” He turned around to be able to look at him and he grabbed both of his hands. “This is not just for me, this is for us. I know how important it is for an Alpha to mark his Omega, and I know how difficult it is during heat if your Omega is going around and you can’t let others know he is taken. Do I like the idea? Not particularly, I think it’s a tad bit too controlling and limiting for Omegas, but I know it wouldn’t be the case with you and that you wouldn’t do it to claim me but rather because you care about me. And who knows, maybe I could like it. I have to say the idea of being left alone by other Alphas is quite appealing."</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“It makes me happy just knowing you would consider it, it means a lot to me.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I know.” He leaned toward him, and this time it wasn’t just a quick kiss. Maybe it was his heat, maybe not, but Louis just couldn’t stay away from Harry, and soon enough he found himself straddling Harry’s legs and with his hands on his back, his nails almost digging in had it not been for his clothes.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“This is not a good idea.” Harry stopped him after a while, when the kiss got too heated, and he tried to put some distance between them even with Louis still on his legs.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You’re right.” He let himself fall against Harry’s chest and closed his eyes, just breathing him in. “Do you want to sleep here tonight?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“If you want me to.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“My room smells.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’ll survive, but I’m warning you, I might wake up with a huge hard on.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Can’t say I’d mind that.” He stayed cuddled on his chest, smiling when Harry started rubbing his back again. It was hard to admit it, but he had never felt so safe and happy and just loved in his life. He knew it was more of a Harry thing than an Alpha thing, but he just felt at home, he knew that he could always be himself with Harry no matter what, and that Harry was always going to take care of him and treat him like he deserved to be treated.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“It’s still early but we can move to the bedroom, at least you’d be more comfortable,” he said softly after a while, gently rubbing his back.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m very comfy like this.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Alright.” He kissed his neck, and moved just enough to be able to get to the remote, being careful not to make Louis fall.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Hey," he whispered after a couple of minutes, spent listening to Harry’s breathing and the way his laugh vibrated through his chest.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yeah?” he replied, rubbing his nose against his head.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Thanks for not giving up on me.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“What do you mean?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I was a dick to you, any other person would have given up immediately, but you waited for me and left me time and space to think.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Because I know you are the one for me," he said, like it was that plain and simple, like it was the only logical thing in the whole entire world.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He finally sat up straighter to be able to look at him, and he brought both hands to his shoulders, rubbing them slowly. “Was it just because of the smell thing?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“That was what drew me to you, but then I realised that I just felt so good whenever I was with you. It’s like a whole new side of me comes out when we are together, my protective side but also my best side. And being with you just makes me want to be better, to be what you deserve.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You are what I deserve and what I want, I’m just stubborn.” He kissed him again, shivering when Harry’s hand moved under his t-shirt to feel him closer.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You know, I think I might also be in love,” he whispered against his lips as soon as they pulled apart to breathe.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Lucky guy.” He rested his forehead against Harry’s and he tried to slow his heart. Now that he could finally kiss him, he couldn’t believe he had wasted all that time trying to deny his feelings. It wasn’t earth shattering or bells ringing, it was more like coming home, feeling safe and at ease.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I know, we both got really lucky.” He moved to lay on his side, bringing Louis with him and holding him close so that he wouldn’t fall to the ground. “Just so I know, how long do I have to wait before I can ask you to be my boyfriend?” He was touching his hipbone with his thumb now, and Louis’ brain was struggling to keep up, just so focused on Harry’s hand on him, the way his skin was reacting to that simple touch.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“What about two dates?” He pushed Harry until he was flat on his back and he rested his hands in his chest, then his chin over them. “Today counts as the first one.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I like the way you think.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I think I’ve played hard to get long enough, now I just want to be with you. But I do have some dignity, one date is too little.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m going to win anyway so I don’t care.” He let his hand slide down his back, and he stopped before reaching his ass.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Obviously,” he said, slightly embarrassed. The way Harry always complimented him and told him nice things never failed to make him blush, not only because he had never been properly courted before, but because Harry always made him feel special. He moved his hands to be comfortable and he rested against Harry’s shoulder, smiling when Harry hugged him tighter.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.” He kissed his head, wherever he could reach in that weird position.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“That’s a lot of pressure.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You don’t have do anything, just being with you makes me happy."</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Fucking hell, I just had to go and fall in love with the biggest sap,” he groaned, hoping Harry could tell he was simply joking.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Pathetic?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Very, but I guess I like it, it makes me feel loved," he admitted. Just a year before, hell, just four months before, he would have kicked himself at that. He couldn’t believe that after all those years spent avoiding Alphas, he had fallen in love with one.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“If you didn’t, I’d be failing pretty badly at being a boyfriend.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You know, I feel like it’s gonna work out between us. You always appeal to my ego.” He lifted his head long enough to kiss Harry.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Of course it’s gonna work. You know, I did some researches.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“About?” he asked, realising that Harry needed to be prompted.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“This whole thing about our perfumes. It’s pretty rare the fact that I’m able to smell you even surrounded by lots of people. That’s how I found you at the cinema that time I was with Gem, by the way.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yeah?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Mmh mmh. It seems like it usually happens to couples who have been together a lot and who are already bonded, or it can happen if one of the two is in heat.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Have I ever told you that I can also smell you?” he wondered. He knew he had told Zayn, but knowing himself he had probably avoided telling Harry as to not give him false hope.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Wait, really?” he asked, and Louis knew even without seeing his face that his eyes were wide. He always looked so funny yet cute when he was surprised.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yeah, it’s always stronger than anyone else’s.” He sat down on top of him, feeling way too vulnerable just laying there. “I always tried not to think too much about it, I knew it wasn’t normal, but I told myself it was just a coincidence or that it was simply because we were talking and you were closer.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Wow, ok.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I can hear you thinking,” he said, noticing how bothered Harry looked.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You must really hate Alphas if you came up with all those excuses just to avoid admitting there is something between us. I’m sorry.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Why are you apologising? You are the furthest thing from the Alphas I usually hate.” He hated seeing Harry so insecure and upset, so he leaned down quickly to kiss between his furrowed eyebrows.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Because before I met you, I had never realised of how insolent we could be, often aggressive and just so annoying. I had never thought about it, I always tried to be polite and all, but in my head I always thought that this is how the world turns. I never stopped to think that someone might be scared of us, scared of meeting us in the middle of the night or even in a pub. I’m sorry I was so insistent when you clearly didn’t want me.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Thank you, I appreciate this.” He smiled at him and gently touched his cheek, but he still looked very troubled. “I never felt in danger with you, I actually felt safe. You even sent me away as your rut was starting, any other person would have taken advantage of that.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“That’s the point, everyone else would have done it.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Ok, not everyone. Liam helped me and believe me I was pretty desperate in the car, and all your friends moved away to let me leave, I know there are good Alphas out there, I wouldn’t be here with you if that wasn’t the case and I sure as hell wouldn’t let my best friend go out with one.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I really hope so.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I don’t like seeing you like this.” He leaned down with his hands at the side of his head. “You are a good person, Harry, and a great Alpha, and I know you will be a great mate to me,” he said, hoping Harry could feel how much he meant it.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“This is just not right, I wanna do something.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I know, love, but I promise you things are already changing.” He kissed the tip of his nose and he finally relaxed when Harry smiled up at him. “Do you want to go to my bedroom? You can watch Netflix on my computer.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Ok,” he was quick to agree, glad to move on from that upsetting conversation.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>They got up slowly, trying to detangle their legs from the blanket, and they picked up their chips and beers to move to the bedroom.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Louis allowed Harry some time to get used to his smell, as much as that was possible, and in the meantime, he put their food on his desk and turned on the computer.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Lou," Harry called him, his voice lower and raspier than usual.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Is it too much?” he asked, approaching him slowly and grabbing his hand. He was breathing slowly, as if that was going to make him inhale less perfume, but his pupils were already dilated and his hand was sweaty. “I can try and open the window, maybe change the sheets. Why don’t you wait in the living room?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Can I stay here with you?” he asked, almost sounding embarrassed by the fact that his Alpha side had gotten the best of him so easily.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Of course.” He smiled, amused, and started moving to make the room as livable as possible for Harry. He could clearly smell him, which in return was making Louis feel overwhelmed and slightly desperate too, but he did his best to keep it cool and not give in. He was not going to sleep with Harry for the first time while he was still so influenced by his own heat, he wanted both of them to be one hundred per cent conscious, to enjoy the moment fully.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Can I-" he stooped, and when Louis turned around, he saw Harry biting his bottom lip.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Can you what?” he encouraged him to continue, as he was changing the pillowcases.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“No, it’s too much.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Let me be the judge of that.” He smiled at him as he walked next to him to go get rid of the sheets.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Scent you. It’s nothing permanent, I’d just leave my smell on you to, you know, calm myself down. The fact that you don’t smell like me right now is messing with my head.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“How long does it last?” he asked, getting back inside the room. He couldn’t believe he was even considering it, but if it was what Harry needed, he was going to do it.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“A couple of hours. A good shower should do the trick.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Alright, come here.” He took his hand and pulled him toward the bed. “Do what you have to do.” He laid on the bed, an arm behind his head, and he felt his t-shirt riding up, exposing his tummy.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Ok" Harry said, taking a deep breath. “Shit.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“All good?” he asked, smiling pleased at all the attention. He had to admit he liked knowing he had that effect on Harry.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You are just so beautiful, and your smell is incredible,” he groaned.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Then make me yours.” He extended his hand in the air, inviting Harry closer, and he finally sat on his legs.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Lou.” He hid his face against his neck and leaned closer, and now Louis was able to feel just how hard he was. He had never been with an Alpha before, and he had to admit that he was both terrified and extremely turned on at the same time. “Can you feel the effect you have on me?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Oh, I do.” He moved both hands to his back, under his shirt.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I think I’m going to need a shower. A very cold shower.” He let his head hang there, almost embarrassed.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Stay here.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I don’t want anything to happen just because of the heat.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Me neither, and I don’t want to go too far for now, but I’m not opposed to the idea of getting to know each other better” he said, surprising even himself.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Are you one hundred percent with me?” he asked, making sure.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Pinky promise.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Thank fuck.” Without waiting for Louis to ask him again he took control of his mouth, pinning his hands up over his head. “Will you laugh at me if I come in my pants?” he panted against his lips.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m not doing much better,” he admitted, only moderately embarrassed given the situation. His body was reacting to Harry in a way it had never happened before, he could hear even the smallest changes in his voice, when he sounded just a bit more aggressive, more authoritative, he reacted to the way he was taking charge, how he was holding him down to kiss him, his hands trapping him under his body, and while that would have scared him in any other scenario, he just felt amazing, he was happy to give up his control to Harry. Underneath it all he could also feel all of Harry’s love, he felt protected, safe, he knew that he would have stopped had Louis asked him to.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’ve been thinking way too much about making you come and how you’d look like.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Loud," he replied, feeling himself blush because he hadn’t really meant to say that.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“That was a given.” He moved down his body just enough to kiss his neck. “Are you sure I can scent you?” he asked, softly, and it didn’t sound imposing at all, he was giving him an out had he wanted it.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yes, please.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“It’s nothing like bonding, but I’ve heard it makes you have a pretty great orgasm.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Then get at it.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Harry lifted his head to smile at him. “And here I was, thinking I was seeing your submissive side.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Make me come, then we'll see.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Being bossed around should not be turning me on this much.” To make sure Louis knew he was telling the truth he thrusted his crotch against his leg.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I always knew you weren’t like the other Alphas.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Disappointed?” he teased.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“At all.” He pulled him in for a kiss, their dirtiest kiss up until that moment, all tongue and teeth clashing together in a way that should not have been good. “C’mon now.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“What do you want?” he asked, and he sounded so chill, like he wasn’t affected at all and they had all the time in the world. Louis was losing his mind.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Anything, everything, whatever,” he said, almost desperate with the need to come.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Ok, love, I’ve got you.” He leaned down to kiss him again, and at the same time he reached down to start working Louis’ jeans open. “Still ok?” he asked, feeling Louis tense up under his touch.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yeah, just trying not to come on the spot.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Ok, got it.” He sat up on his legs and quickly pulled down Louis' jeans and pants, finally freeing his erection. “Lovely.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You are fucking ridiculous," he said, but he was laughing and his cheeks were red so he doubted Harry was going to take him seriously.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’m just in love, leave me alone.” He made quick work of his own jeans and pants as well, and he moved to lay on top of him again, not giving Louis the time to fully appreciate him. “Do you have lube, love?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yeah.” He reached out with his hand and grabbed the lube from the nightstand, quickly opening it and dropping some on Harry’s outstretched hand.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Thanks.” Without giving Louis the time to even put down the lube and process what Harry had in mind, he reached back down between their bodies and wrapped his big hand around both of their erections.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Fucking hell," he shouted, arching his back. “Fuck, Harry.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’ve got you,” he whispered against his ear, moving down to kiss his jaw right after, as his hand kept working over them both slowly.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He didn’t know if Harry was incredibly skilled or if he was just desperate, but he knew for a fact that it was going to be over very quickly. Harry’s hand was just so big, and feeling his erection slipping against his own was driving him mad. “I’m not gonna last," he warned, bringing both hands to Harry’s back and holding him close.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Harry quickened his pace, and the sounds their cocks were making was probably he filthiest thing he had ever heard. “It’s ok, you can come," he said, his Alpha voice slipping up, and just like that Louis was pushing his fingers into Harry’s back and shouting his name, come squirting between their bodies. “Holy shit.” Harry started coming as well, his breath getting more frantic against Louis' ear and his hand still working over his now sensitive cock as he bought himself to the edge.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“My good Alpha,” Louis whispered, smiling to himself proudly when Harry moaned again and his hips buckled down again his.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Fuck off,” he said, laughter in his voice. “My god, I didn’t even manage to scent you.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“It’s ok, you can do that after you’ve cleaned me up.” He smiled innocently at him when Harry lifted his head.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You little shit.” He still got up, not before having kissed Louis once more, and he quickly stripped off his now dirty and wet clothes. “Do I also get to strip you?” he asked, smirking at him.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Of course.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Good.” He got closer once he was only in his pants and quickly stripped Louis. He then picked up his dirty shirt and gently passed it over Louis' stomach. “You are gorgeous, you know that?” he asked, looking fondly at him.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You, too. I’m a bit upset I didn’t get a better look at you friend.” He looked down at Harry’s covered crotch.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Idiot. I wouldn’t be opposed to a morning orgasm, just so you know.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Noted. Now come here.” He moved under the blanket, and lifted it up for Harry to get into bed with him.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I have a question for you,” Harry said once they were both laying down, face to face on the same pillow. Louis simply nodded, and Harry went on. “Have you ever fucked someone?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I have,” he said, unsure where that was going.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Did you like it?” He was advertising his eyes now, and Louis reached out to touch his side, making sure he was okay.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I didn’t hate it. It felt good, not like being fucked but I definitely did not hate it. Why?” He moved his hand up to touch his cheek and move away a strand of hair.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Do you think, like, would you like to fuck me?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Do you want that?” He got impossibly closer, making their noses rub together.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yeah," he whispered, almost ashamed. “I just, I wasn’t kidding when I said I was enjoying you being bossy, and I’ve thought about it before.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Oh. I mean sure, if you want that I’m up for it. Have you ever done it before?” He kissed his nose, hoping Harry would relax, but he still felt tense under his hands. “It’s ok Harry, really. Nothing wrong with wanting that, it’s pretty amazing.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’ve never done it before.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Then I’d be honoured to be the first.” He smiled at him, and sighed relieved when Harry smiled back. “Anything you want to try, you tell me, ok? I’m open to trying anything at least once, and if I’m really uncomfortable I will just tell you.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Ok, thanks.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Don’t have to thank me.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“This goes both ways, obviously.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I’ll keep that in mind.” It was all he could do to kiss him, ignoring the uncomfortable angle. “I’m three minutes from falling asleep, so you better cuddle me and scent me now.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Turn around,” he said, softly, gently touching his shoulder. He waited for Louis to give him his back, then he hugged him from behind, resting his hand over his tummy in a protective way.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Louis had to admit that felt great. He felt protected and not at all constricted, and he just loved being surrounded by Harry’s smell, that was growing stronger and stronger. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed it, until all he could feel was Harry.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <br/>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He woke up to someone clearing their throat.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He opened an eye and turned his head enough to look at the door, and sure enough there Liam and Zayn were, both with their hands on their hips and looking at him. Them. Harry was still pressed against his back and with his face hidden against his head.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“We leave you alone for two hours and you are already fucking?” Zayn said, sounding amused more than upset or angry.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“We didn’t fuck," Harry replied, his voice barely audible. “And make Liam get out of here," he said, holding Louis closer.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“It’s just Liam, love," Louis said, touching his hand lightly with the tip of his fingers.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“It’s ok, I get it. You both just finished your heat. But just so you know, Louis smells so much like you that I wouldn’t even get hard.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“What, because otherwise you would? Think carefully, Payne," Zayn said, and now he looked pissed.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You know what I mean.” He tried to make up for it by hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek. If Zayn's pleased smile was of any indication, it was working great. “Anyway, you two. Have you figured your shit out?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Louis’ in love with me," Harry said, happily, but still not moving an inch.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Are you, now?” Zayn asked, amused.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Why are you two even in my room?” he asked, hoping that would distract them. Of course, he had no such luck.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Because this place smells like sex and horny Alpha and I wanted to make sure my best friend did not fuck up and accidentally got bonded or some shit.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You know I’d never do something that important while I’m in this state.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yes well, you are both in a state, just wanted to make sure.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“We were careful, promise” Harry said, and he finally sat up, scratching his chest and yawning at the same time. God, Louis was so in love. “What?” he asked, noticing Louis staring at him.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Nothing.” He bit back a smile and tried to hide his face against the pillow, but soon enough Harry was laying half on top of him and kissing his neck.&lt; /p&gt;<br/>“It’s too early for this shit.” Louis heard Zayn complain.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“C’mon, babe, they are cute,” Liam said, and Louis heard them both leave and close the door.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“If you give me a kiss, I’ll make you breakfast,” Harry said, rubbing his nose up and down his neck.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I would have given you more than a kiss, just so you know.” He finally turned his head and smiled at Harry. “Come here.” He managed to detangle himself from Harry until he was laying on his back, and Harry quickly leaned down to kiss him. “I was thinking that I love you," he said once they pulled away, feeling so overwhelmed by his feelings.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I love you, too.” The smile that overtook his face was simply the most stunning thing Louis had ever seen. Harry just looked so happy, so grateful because of what they had, and Louis couldn’t help but feel an idiot for almost having ruined it all. Some Alphas were deckheads, sure, and he knew he was not going to go around and become friends with them all, but there was no denying that Harry and him were meant to be, and he just knew that they were going to be together forever now that they had found each other.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>